Storage racks for small articles, ranging from pencils and pens to other items such as paint brushes, cassettes and small containers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,936,469; 5,570,794 and 5,718,342. The racks of these patents are not specifically intended to support thin, planar objects such as business calling cards, index cards and file folders of the type which are usually stored in an upright or upstanding orientation in offices but instead were designed to support such articles in a hanging or vertical orientation although such racks could be used for storage of business calling cards, index cards and file folders if desired.